Un beso en la frente
by Layonenth4
Summary: Sherly sabía que era ilógico, pero aún así lo deseaba. Qué su padrino le diese un beso de verdadero amor a su padre. - AU! Johnlock / Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club"
Hola! **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo
**

 **"The Goldenfish Club"**

 **Beta:** mi gran amiga a la que le debo mi alma por aceptar tan inesperadamente corregirme mi tremenda telaraña que era este fic en un inicio. Lo siento Samara, en verdad lo siento mi amor, pero he de agradecerte con un kilo de chocolate xD **  
**

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **Cuento:** La bella durmiente.

 **Palabras** : 2495 (Sin título, disclaimer, cita, etc.)

* * *

 ** _~*Un beso en la frente*~_**

* * *

Cuando Sherly nació fue algo cómico, y no porque haya sido el típico drama lleno de gritos histéricos y manos varoniles rotas por tanta presión ejercida en un intento de apoyo moral inútil. No, su caso fue un poco más al estilo "embarazada secuestrada por un psicópata" y el indiscutible "único detective consultor del mundo y su fiel amigo el buen doctor" al rescate. Lo que cualquiera esperaría en la no-tan-típica-vida de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.

Pero esta vez hubo una mejor recompensa que el dinero del cliente, esta vez era un precioso pago del cielo después de una noche tormentosa persiguiendo, buscando y anhelando salvar a una mujer en plena acción laboral.

Fue una mañana a mediados de otoño donde la nueva bebita llegó al mundo después de haber pasado todo un proceso de expulsión del cuerpo de su bella madre, por fin seguras del todo mal, aquella dulce niña de no sabidos pero muy probables hermosos ojos azules llegó a la vida.

La habitación blanca del hospital, el cuerpo agotado de una mujer castaña, caucásica y de apariencia adorable y bella descansaba sobre la camilla mientras su esposo paseaba por la habitación con un pequeño bultito sano y regordete en brazos. A esas horas no debería estar ahí y la niña mucho menos, pero con sólo dar mención al nombre de "Mycroft Holmes" se podía mudar si quisiese a esa habitación con permanencia. Ganancias del oficio.

John paseaba con su adorable bebita sin perder una sola arruga de su pequeño cuerpo bajo su atenta vista. Puede que se deba al pequeño mini infarto que se llevó cuando al regresar a casa solo una nota en la pared escrita en sangre anunciaba el secuestro de su familia a manos del _Relojero_ ; psicópata inteligente narco desgraciado, de ascendencia árabe y latina, cuyas cualidades en el mercado era vender una droga que entre más consumías más te destruía, hasta dejarte en un profundo sueño del cual nadie despertaba nunca y morían porque los órganos dejaban de funcionar.

Cabe decir que John tendría un par de semanas la misma pesadilla donde veía a su mujer tendida en cama sin poder despertar jamás mientras arrastraba a su hija en vientre con ese ruin destino.

Pero como siempre, todo, absolutamente todo el resultado positivo del rescate se lo debía a nada más y nada menos que su buen amigo.

Que por cierto, ¿por qué tardaba tanto de regresar de su conversación con Greg? Su amigo el detective Lestrade ya hasta ha cargado a su hija, y el padrino de la misma quien era a su vez su mejor amigo, ni sus luces.

Y como si lo nombrase, el mismo sujeto alto, de rizos oscuros como la noche y ojos imposibles cual galaxias ocultas en su iris, entraba a la habitación con sigilo propio de un felino. John esperaba que se acercara, pero tal parece que a no más de un metro de la tierra Sherlock pensaba entrar.

— Lamento la interrupción. — habló con su estirada elegancia y John juraba que lo veía ¿nervioso? — Volveré luego.

— Oh, no — se apresuró a decir el buen doctor —, pasa.

John sabía que Sherlock ansiaba ver a su bebita. No por nada había insistido tanto en llamarla Sherly en honor a su afamado "tío", pero tal parece que los actos de la noche anterior dejaron llagas en su amigo y en su centro de confianza.

 _¡Volveré John Watson! ¡Dentro de dieciséis años!_

 _No John,_ se reprimió el mismo, _no es culpa de él o tuya._

No fue culpa de nadie que el Relojero diera con su familia y esta justamente estuviese débil. Fue por lo mismo que levanto el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba como Sherlock apenas y se colocó frente a él a una distancia más que razonable y con los brazos u manos bien ajustada a su espalda. Reprimiéndose.

— ¿La quieres cargar, Sherlock?

— Prefiero que no.

— No seas idiota en mi momento más feliz, ¿quieres?

Pero John sabía que no se trataba de ningún berrinche o "momento idiota", sino de la inseguridad de sostenerla y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que la aguja de una carreta le pinche el dedo.

 _¡Volveré John Watson! ¡Dentro de dieciséis años!_

John definitivamente tenía que olvidar esa amenaza. Y Sherlock también.

— Sherlock, contigo ella estará siempre a salvo.

El nombrado miró con duda a su amigo tan solo un momento, en el que discretamente tomó aire y cargó con cuidado a Sherly. Pero es que el detective consultor no sabía cómo cargar correctamente a un bebe recién nacido, por lo que su amigo se apiado de él al ver su sufrimiento y el poco peligro que corría su hija de sufrir un dolor de cuello; no le quitó de las manos de su amigo al bebe, sino que puso sus propias palmas sobre las ajenas y con ellas acomodaba a su pequeña.

Si bien la imagen era muy bizarra, de dos hombres completamente distintos cargando a una bebe, también era hermosa para quien pudiese apreciarla.

La bebe aún no lo sabía, pero ciertamente en un futuro cuando se entere de la historia, tendría que decir que su padre tuvo toda la razón del mundo. En los mejores brazos y entre ambos pechos nunca hubo otro lugar más seguro.

.

.

Sherly tuvo una linda infancia, pero diferente en su totalidad.

Amelia, madre de Sherly era maestra de primaria, pero para la pequeña niña y sus dos años eso era muy aburrido, por lo que se quedaba en casa de su padrino y mejor amigo de su papá hasta que fuese hora de ir por mamá, si es que no surgiese un caso que les necesitase. Claro que ella no entendía mucho de eso, tenía dos años por favor.

Así que se quedaba siempre con ellos, y sus veces favoritas eran cuando estaban rodeados de gente de extraños y borrosos colores azules tal como lo aprendió de aquel juego donde tenía que estarle picando los botones. A veces un tipo de cabello blanco parecía regalar a sus padres, pero ella no entendía por qué.

Entonces ahí se encontraba Sherly de dos años. Acostadita y arropada dentro de su cuna esperando ver como su padre se iba por la puerta al lado de su padrino. Siempre al lado de él.

Pero por el momento sólo necesitaba algo más que ver la espalda ancha de su padre.

— ¡ _Cueto_! — exigió como pudo su deseo, sonriendo y elevando sus brazos con gracia mientras veía como su padre se recargaba contra los barrotes de su cuna y le sonreía.

Le gustaba la sonrisa de su padre, era linda. También la de su mami. La de su padrino no, le daba un poco de miedo, pero amaba cuando la miraba con sus ojos llenos de estrellas.

— ¿No estaba cansada, niña picara? Okey, vamos a leerte un cuento. — John se acercó a la estantería repleta de libros que estaba en lo que fue su antigua habitación y ahora era temporalmente de Sherly.

Tomo un libro de forro rosa oscuro y viejo, ojeando con cuidado sus páginas hasta encontrar algún capítulo que fuese corto pero entretenido.

A Sherly le encantaban las historias de Dragones, caballeros y princesas. O de piratas y duquesas para salvar en altamar. O de hadas enamorándose de otras hadas. En concreto, los cuentos que le leían eran de aquellos similares géneros.

Ya iba a mitad de la historia mientras la niña poco a poco cedía.

— ¿Cuentos de hadas John? — la voz a sus espaldas no le asusto.

— Son adecuados para ella, mucho más divertido que tus enciclopedias de química.

— Ella las quería. — se justificó aquella tercer presencia, donde solo se acercó lo suficiente detrás del padre.

— Por el forro colorido Sherlock, ¡tiene dos años por favor!

— ¡ _Argo! ¡Helio! —_ gritó la niña con la necesidad de que le dijeran que hizo bien, pero solo se encontró con una mirada orgullosa y la otra estupefacta.

— ¿Mi hija recito dos elementos de la tabla periódica perfectamente a los dos años? — John no dejaba de ver a Sherly con gran asombro.

— Tal parece que tu perfil de menor nivel no afectara a este pequeño humanoide. — se burló Sherlock, pero no logró sacarle una sonrisa de verdad a su víctima.

— ¡Hada! — se escuchó el grito hasta la otra calle por parte de la niña, la misma que había tomado el libro de entre las manos de su padre mientras este discutía de quien sabe qué. A John ciertamente se le pasó el enojo y se llenaba de ternura.

Sherlock no tanto.

— Oh no, ha comenzado el proceso de putrefacción neuronal.

— ¡Sherlock!

— ¡Hada!

.

.

.

.

Como se mencionó, la infancia de Sherly fue buena y rodeada de una familia increíble. Un padre amoroso, una madre muy trabajadora y hermosa, un padrino impresionante y único, su tía Harry que era muy simpática y el tío Greg que lo conocía por haber asistido a las escenas de crímenes. Por accidente. Claro.

Tenía amigos en su colegio. Era aplicada e inteligente, sin mencionar que gracias a su padrino jamás tuvo problemas para almacenar cosas importantes como lo hacía Sherlock. "Un palacio mental" Suena tan fácil pero no lo era. Si bien no era la típica chica tímida y agradable, era la más divertida del salón.

Pero ella sabía que no todo duraba para siempre.

Hace una semana que su padre y su padrino trabajaban en un caso importante, algo escucho que tenía que ver ella y un psicópata de hace dieciséis años. Sherly ciertamente no tenía interés por saber de él, no al menos hasta hace dos días.

Resulta que su padre y Sherlock cayeron en una trampa, una que fue preparada en realidad para ella pero su padre cayo primero en su jueguito. Una inyección de aquel veneno que te sometía a un sueño de la muerte fue puesta directamente en la sangre del señor Watson. La droga la llamaban "Bella durmiente". Sherly no podía verle lo bello.

A su padre no le daban salvación ningún médico de la zona. La verdad era, que con su madre llorosa a su lado y el reloj haciendo " _tick-tack"_ del contrario, Sherly no sentía ningún tipo empatía por nadie.

Estaba dentro del cuarto de su padre, de frente tenía a su madre toda deshecha y recargando la frente sobre los pies de su esposo, mientras ella estaba del otro lado tomando de la mano a su progenitor. Fue por eso que cuando Sherlock entro a la habitación molido, sucio y sangrando, pero se quedó de pie a su lado pese al hedor. Se puso al lado de ella, mirando fijamente a su único amigo.

Sherly sabía que su padrino había encontrado al relojero, pero por su semblante, por sus heridas, por lo que su mirada transmitía, su padrino el gran Sherlock Holmes había capturado al malnacido que torturaba a su familia con esa muerte tan lenta y dañina; también le bastaba saber que el Relojero nunca tuvo cura, ni la habrá, mucho menos algo que salve a su padre. Lo perdía, y ya tenía una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Su padre fue soldado en una guerra, y ha luchado muchas al lado de su padrino durante años pese a la edad, religión, su matrimonio y todas los obstáculos que la vida les puso, pero sería el veneno de una promesa pasada lo que le destruiría. Era ilógico pensar que John como el gran luchador que es, sobreviviera por su propia cuenta. Pero era esperanza, algo que ya escaseaba desde que la droga avanzaba con rapidez por su sistema y sólo le dieron tres días. Dos de estos perdidos cazando a su asesino, el ultimo era su despedida.

— ¿Y si es un cuento de hadas? — Murmuró con su voz rota aferrándose a la mano del querido John — ¿Y sí sólo necesita el beso del amor verdadero?

Sherlock por primera vez bajó la vista a su ahijada y la observó con toda su totalidad. Ya no era aquel bulto de carne rosada y arrugada de ojos grises y perdidos; ahora era toda una adolescente hermosa con toda la apariencia de Amelia, pero su cabello en tono rubio dorado, cayendo en cascada ondulada por su espalda y ojos tan celestes cual tono del cielo de verano, que sin duda era hija de John. _Su_ John. Al que le falló. A quien estaba perdiendo por un error de hace dieciséis años.

— Los cuentos no son reales Sherly. — respondió tal cual su mente pensó las palabras, quitando su vista de su ahijada para posarla en su mejor amigo, observando como moriría plácidamente en su sueño.

Sherly se rompió por completo al saberse sin ningún milagro, recargando su frente sobre las piernas que quedaban de poco a poco, frías por la pérdida de calidez en un hombre que siempre desbordo en alegría.

Y así fue como se quedó semidormida, sobre su padre con la única idea de tener que despedirse en cualquier momento.

Era de madrugada cuando la puerta de la habitación hizo ruido al ser cerrada, desde su posición supo que su madre había salido, seguramente por café, pero otra presencia seguía a su lado. Sin saber que hacer o sin acordarse si era la abuela Hudson o el tío Greg, entreabrió un ojo con cuidado de no ser descubierta. Tuvo que controlarse después para no abrir los dos con evidente sorpresa.

Era su padrino, con una mirada que jamás había visto nunca en sus ojos llenos de estrellas, colado por completo sobre el rostro de su padre sin inmutarse. Sherlock miraba a su padre de una forma que no podía darle definición, pero era tan intensa, tan irreal a la luz de una ciudad en madrugada, que parecía profundizar hasta el infierno y más abajo. Lo que siguió fue aún más sorprendente y mágico a su vez, y se mordió la lengua hasta sangrar para no gritar que su padrino besaba la frente de su padre.

Minuto, ¿la frente?

Sherlock dejo posados sus labios un minuto entero sobre la frente de su padre con los ojos cerrados.

Sherly sabía que si fue por tanto tiempo, era porque quería que su amor llegase de alguna manera a cualquier ser celestial que pudiese traer su vida de regreso. Ella ya había creído que su padre no tenía solución. Y no la tenía. Por qué el beso del verdadero amor sólo podía funcionar en un cuento de hadas.

Pero ahora soltaba lágrimas de felicidad al observar como su padrino sobrino la piel de su mejor amigo, se limpiaba el rastro de una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla e irguió en su sitio, sólo para acomodarse el saco, acomodar su bufanda y salir de la habitación de una bella alma jamás despertaría nunca otra vez.

Sherly siempre deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que el verdadero amor trajera a su padre de regreso. Al contrario, parece que también se llevó a su padrino después de aquel acto hermoso e inocente.


End file.
